The love of the two
by Phantom's Sakura
Summary: Phantom's love died Mercedes never loved anyone. what happens if the two meet will love over come the pain or will pain be to much for the two. Ik i suck at summaries but my first story plz no flames
1. The visiting

Well my fist chapter left me so i thought maybe retype it. Well I'll shut up and you guys enjoy :3 I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

* * *

Mercedes was at the top of the cherry tree, bored out of her mind. Suddenly a large ship passed by her kingdom, Mercedes with a large smile in her face "Oh, someone came... I hope its Aran I haven't seen her for a long time."

Mercedes jumped out of the tree and started running towards who ever came by. "Queen Mercedes! Where are you going?!" said a worried Philius. Mercedes screamed back at Philius "I'm going to go see who came by, I haven't had a visitor in a long time!"

Mercedes was running too fast that she bumped into someone and fell. "OUCH!...Oh my I'm so sorry, I was running to fast and I didn't see you."

Mercedes looked up to the person she hit, her eyes widen. Who she saw was the person that helped her defeat the Black Mage. All she did was stare into his dark purple eyes, which made every girl in Mapleworld fall in love.

"Hello Mercedes, I haven't seen you for a long time. I'm happy to see you again", he said in a soft silky voice, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Oh...u-uhh,Yes its good to see you again Phantom" said the blushing archer. Mercedes took Phantom's hand and he pulled her up to her feet.

Mercedes said in her kind natural voice "Is there a reason your here Phantom." She smiled softly at him, which made his heart beat in a soft rythem.

"A-Actually yes, I was wondering if i could get some material, I'm running very low on them." Phantom said with a low cranking voice.

Mercedes noticed that although she thought it was nothing. "Oh...Of course Phantom please follow me, I could get you your material."

Phantom followed Mercedes, but he was in deep thought. 'Why!?...Why is this happening to me?!.' He looked at Mercedes and his heart raced again.

'NO!...Why am I acting like this...I just need to get the material and then I can leave this place.'

Phantom was to deep in thought that he didn't notice that Mercedes came to a stop, turned around, **OR** that they were just inches away from each other.

When Phantom looked at Mercedes, out of his thoughts, he didn't see her who he saw made his eyes widen, Aria.

"A-Aria...Why are you her?" Phantom said in shock. Aria said smiling at him with a voice so soft "Hello Phantom, its good to see you again. You haven't changed a bit." This time Phantom heard another voice, it was Mercedes. "P-Phantom...are you ok?"

Phantom looked into Mercedes eye's, he grabbed her shoulders and hugged her tightly. Mercedes was wide eyed, but what she felt was caring for him. Mercedes felt tears drops on her shoulders, she put her hand on his back relax him.

"Aria" Mercedes heard come from his lips, hurt Mercedes let go of him and said softly, " I think I should get you your material for you can leave faster, Phantom."

Phantom let her go and he looked into her eyes and what he saw was heartbreaking for him for some reason. Mercedes left Phantom in Elluel, alone to his thoughts.

"Her eyes...they were sad...GAH! Why am I thinking about her like that!?...I just need material and then I can go...Aria..."

Mercedes came back and she brought a little bag with material inside. "Here you go Phantom...I think this should last you for a few months." She said kindly and softly.

"Thank you, Mercedes." Phantom said taking the bag from her hands. Phantom gave Mercedes a tight hug, which Mercedes accepted and hugged him back.

"Good Bye, Mercedes." Phantom said before he left disappeared in a flash of cards.

"Good Bye, Phantom." Mercedes said to Phantoms after he left. "I hope to see you again...soon."

* * *

Ok there we go Chapter 1. For any new comers WELCOME and i hope you guys like it.

Comment and LIKE IT PLEASE . No flames my first story BYE BYE. :3


	2. Stuck in his heart, but hope to save

IM SOOO SOOO SOOO sorry i wanted to post last week but i have to get ready for my test coming up so maybe i might post another one this weekend for being so mean like that. well here it is i hope you guys like. I DONT OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy :3

* * *

When Phantom returned to his ship he was welcomed with all his servant's telling him "Welcome back, Master Phantom." Although Phantom told them coldly "Leave me be, I want to be left alone the rest of the day."

The servant's saw that their master wasn't in the mood for anyone to bother him. The main maid said to Phantom softly afraid that something bad will happen. "Yes, Master Phantom. No one will be bothering you all day."

Phantom left to his room, sealing the door so no one could enter. He placed the materials, that Mercedes wrapped in a light blue cloth, on the counter next to his bed.

Phantom put his cane and his raven hat down and fell on the bed. All he did was stare at the ceiling lost in his thoughts. 'Aria...why?...why did you appear at that moment ?'

Phantom shifted his head to look at the bag of cloth full of materials. "Mercedes...why? Why did Aria appear when I was with you."

Phantom felt his heart beat in a soft rhythm. "NO! What is wrong with me...get out of my head. Why can't I stop thinking about you...Mercedes."

A voice in the distance called out. "Phantom...Phantom." Phantom quickly sat up and was on high alert. "Who's there? Come out!" A dark figure came out of no where and appeared in front of Phantom.

"Who are you?!" Two dark figures of a girl and a boy appeared. Phantom's eyes widen "Orchid...and Lotus what are you doing here!?" Lotus looked at his twin and answered to Phantom. "All you need to know is that one of the five will be the power source of the Black Mage and when were done with them** _she_** will die by our hands."

Phantom's magic came out and surrounded him, he said angrily "Who?! Who are the five TELL ME BEFORE I DESTROY YOU _**BOTH**_** !"** Orchid said so coldly it hit Phantom like ice. "Eyes as blue as the sea, voice known as soft as silk, blond hair brighter than the sun, and arrows faster than the speed of light."

As soon as Orchid said does words both Orchid and Lotus left Phantom's sight, leaving him to think. "One of five, that's to easy the Hero's. That means one of us is in danger. The way she described the Hero, but the key was 'Arrows faster than the speed of light.'...WAIT,MERCEDES!"

Phantom ran out of the room and rushed to the captain in the engine room. "Hurry, get this ship to Elluel NOW!" The captain was confused "But Master we just came from Elluel."

"I don't care get me there as fast as this ship can go!" The captain looked scared and followed Phantom's order "Yes Sir, we'll be there if 5 minutes at the least." Phantom ran back to his room and grabbed his cane and raven hat.

Phantom ran towards the front of the ship. 'Mercedes...please...please let me not be too late to save you. I can't lose you too...GAH no, i'm just going to save you ...I-I mean warn Why am I even thinking about you like that I just have to warn you' Phantom couldn't think straight but he knew one thing he hoped that he got there in time to warn her or even save her.

* * *

Ok their you go Chapter 2 up and on. well hopefully by Friday or Saturday chapter 3 will come on but im not promising much

PLZ comment to make me keep going. See yah guys later


	3. Is the moon the only one that see's her?

Well testing is over for now since i'm in a really good mood i thought this would show how happy i am. Well like usual I'll Shut up and you guys Enjoy :3 I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

The day for Mercedes was just too long and too weird. First Mercedes had to train the school kids, and that isn't easy. Then Mercedes had to redo the barrier, that protected Elluel,and that took allot of magic out of her. And to end her weird day Mercedes had a strange from an old friend, Phantom.

All Mercedes wanted to do was fall into her soft,nice,warm bed and sleep, but what Mercedes didn't knew was that this would be the night that she discovers something.

The moon shined light over her and made her eyes shine like stars, but then darkness came by her and covered her entire room. Appearing out of the darkness was Lotus and Orchid.

_"Orchid!_ Lotus! Why are you here?! Leave this place, or I'll make you leave!" Orchid laughed "You'll make us leave! I never heard anything more ridiculous."

Orchid laughed again, then Lotus silenced her. "We're here for one person and one person only, you Mercedes." Mercedes eyes widen, then she took out her weapons. "Why?!...Why?1 do you want me?!"

Orchid stepped in to explain, "The Black Mage gave us a dream to help us **_revive_** him, and that's where you come in, Mercedes" Mercedes clenched her teeth.

"I rather die than give the Black Mage my life." Orchid laughed again. "Ha ha! Why would we want your life that's useless to us, no we don't want you life we want you magic."

Mercedes eyes widen, Lotus added to Orchid's explanation, "And since it said we need a pure power source, who else is better than the queen of Elluel, the most purest land in Mapleworld, you're the best source of power for the Black Mage to use. Then when you can't summon up anymore magic from that little body of yours, the Black Mage will be at full power and then we will kill you."

Mercedes fired her bow guns, she missed Lotus but hit Orchid and sended her flying out of Mercedes room. Lotus took the chance and attacked her with full power.

"AAAHHH!" Mercedes screamed in pain. "Don't use up all that magic we're going to need that," Lotus said in a evil voice. Mercedes forced her arms to move and she fired at Lotus. Lotus was sent flying and Mercedes ran out of her room.

When Mercedes was outside, Orchid kicked her backwards and Mercedes stumbled back. "This battle is far from over," Orchid said wickedly. "Good, this battle will be allot more fun," Mercedes said eagerly.

"GAH!" Mercedes turned to see Lotus, who attacked her from behind, floating above her. "Little Princess, turn around!" Mercedes turned to Orchid who was levitating right next to her brother.

"NO!" Mercedes said in an angry and worried voice. Orchid and Lotus holded hands and dark power raised around them with their eyes glowing purple. Power generated through them and they each raised a hand and aimed at Mercedes.

Mercedes couldn't move out of the way, she was stuck with fear. They fired at Mercedes, her eyes filled with tears, reflected the attack through her eyes.

The attack hit...although it missed Mercedes. Lotus and Orchid looked towards where they saw Mercedes, she was being carried by...Phantom!

When Mercedes was out of shock she noticed that she was being carried bridal style by Phantom! "P-Ph-Phantom!?" said Mercedes blushing as red as a tomato.

"Hello Mercedes...Are you ok?" Mercedes nodded her cheeks blushing like crazy. "Good...Lotus!Orchid! "

The twins turned to Phantom with anger. "I hope that next time that you plan to hurt her, I will hurt_ **YOU!** _Don't you ever, EVER think of using that palatalization spell on her ever again!" said Phantom with anger in his voice, still with Mercedes in his hands.

"How did you know our plans?!" yelled Orchid. Phantom smirked "You told me your plans!"

"**_ORCHID!"_**Lotus yelled at his sister, afraid for her life answered "N-NO! I D-DID'NT, I-I SWEAR...P-PLEASE BELIEVE M-ME BROTHER!"

Phantom put Mercedes against the cherry tree and put her some white potions in her lips to drink and heal. "Sit here...I'll take care of them."

Mercedes move Phantom's arm to move the potion. "N-NO!...I may have taken allot of damage but i can still fight!"

Phantom sighed and whispered to Mercedes, "Fine but just...just be careful, I don't want another person I care about hurt." Mercedes eyes widen, Phantom softly smiled and offered his hand to Mercedes.

Mercedes took his hand and jumped to her feet. Mercedes was about to fall, but Phantom caught her in his arms. His heart was beating faster, 'NO! We don't have time for this...later.'

Mercedes got her balance and was ready to fight. "Don't make me regret this, Mercedes."

"Phantom don't pre-judge me, I'm not just cute you know." Mercedes said smiling.

Phantom thoughts 'No you far from cute... my little queen!' Phantom shook out his thoughts and looked at Mercedes.

Ready Mercedes!" Phantom said confidently.

"I'm ready, LET'S GO!" Mercedes said and they both charged at the twins, that were fighting each other for their plans were spoiled.

* * *

Ok chapter 3 up ok idk when chapter 4 is going to be up but i'll try and make it quick i promiss. And sorry for the cliff hanger i just needed more time to think about the fight scene coming up .

Comment to make me continue. Later guys

Sincerely: My new username Phantom's Mercedes


	4. Strong battle or a taken queen

Ok guy here the next on thanx for being so caring. As usual I'll shut up and you guys enjoy :3

I DONT OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

"Mercedes you take Orchid...Get her as far away from Lotus as possible!" said Phantom pouncing at Lotus. "Right, I have some business with her...ORCHID!" Mercedes yelled at the commander before attacking her.

Orchid was hit in the chest and was thrown backwards against the archer school. "Why you little!...As soon as we capture you I swear that I'll be the first on to take you magic!" Orchid yell before she pounced at Mercedes.

Mercedes dogged her and she turned and jumped backwards to keeping the commander away from her twin making her weaker.

Phantom and Lotus were staring at each other, waiting for the first one to attack. Phantom was watching Lotus, but at the corner of his eye he was watching Mercedes dogging Orchid's magic.

"So if my fool of a sister didn't tell you the plan...then who told you?" Lotus staring at Orchid losing the battle against Mercedes.

"If you don't know who told me, then I don't know ether." Phantom said to Lotus getting ready to pounce. Both heard from Mercedes sweet milky lips "NO!"

Phantom turned and saw that Orchid was getting closer to her twin. Mercedes shot her in the back and Orchid fell forward.

Orchid levitated up and got in the middle of Lotus and Phantom. Mercedes used her Legendary Spear on Orchid and it sended her against the tree and fell unconscious. Lotus took the chance, Mercedes was right in front of him looking weak from the battle with his sister, he took the chance and charged at Mercedes.

Phantom saw that move and flashed himself in front of Mercedes. Mercedes turned to Phantom blocking Lotus' attack, although Phantom was struggling to keep Lotus away.

"Mercedes...Get out of here...NOW!"Phantom said to who he wanted to call 'his lovely queen', but what he saw next he wanted to punch Lotus. Lotus was able to get out of Phantom's grasp and get to Mercedes.

Lotus carried Mercedes to a nice distance from Phantom and grabbed her by her shoulders holding her tightly while she was trying to free herself.

What Phantom saw next made his heart sink, Lotus combined his lips with his lovely queen kissing her lips which he wanted to ravish first.

Phantom's eyes widen and he couldn't take the pain of seeing another one of his loves leave his life...not again, he cant go through that again.

"MERCEDES!"Phantom yelled running towards her. Lotus picked her up bridal style, still kissing her, and took her lips even harder. Mercedes couldn't talk, she was trying to fight his grasp.

Mercedes yelled between kisses "Phantom!"...Help!...ME! PLEASE!" Phantom's anger came out and he only punched Lotus and he flew almost to the boarder of Elluel.

Mercedes was in Phantom's arms again, her arms around his neck hoping he would never let her go. Lotus teleported to his sister and picked her up.

"This isn't the last time you'll see us...good to have on last kiss goodbye Mercedes." Mercedes cried on Phantom's chest, Phantom looking angrily at Lotus yelled "LEAVE!"

Lotus left with his sister on his shoulder, Mercedes was still crying on Phantom, Phantom sat on the floor holding Mercedes whispering to her "Shh,shh Don't worry Mercedes he's gone."

Mercedes raised her head and Phantom looked down at her. Phantom closed his eyes and came closer to her, Mercedes did the same closing her eyes and getting closer to Phantom.

Their lips meet, Mercedes was blushing do she didn't separate from Phantom. Phantom felt something he hasn't felt for years, he felt love...Love for Mercedes.

* * *

OK OK here's Chapter 4 I'm wondering if i should keep going hmm maybe. ok i see what i can do

Comment for it and maybe i'll keep going for u guys

Sincerely: My new new username

Phantom's Sakura (I need to stop changing my username, but eh only way to make my avatar pic fit in with my name)

See yah guys


	5. The hidden danger

Ok im was convinced...so where was i...OH yea! I'll shut up and you guys enjoy. Enjoy :3

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

* * *

When the two separated the were blushing like crazy. "Mercedes...I don't want you t-to stay here...w-would y-you like to stay in m-my ship" Phantom said looking away. Mercedes took that chance and kissed him again, surprised Phantom just holded her in his arms "I love to Phantom."

Phantom got up and carried Mercedes to the edge of Elluel. "Phantom, my legs do work you know..." Phantom smirked "I know but I thought this would be better for you, you did just fight Orchid all by yourself and before I came you were fighting both Lotus and Orchid. So i thought you would be tired so I should carry the Queen Of Elluel."

Mercedes blushed, she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "PUT HER DOWN!" what made Mercedes opened her eyes. Who she saw took her breath away, it was Luminous.

"Lu-Luminous!...What are you doing here?!" said Mercedes as Phantom put her on her feet. "Mercedes are you alright?" Luminous said as he got closer to her, which Phantom wanted to punch his face for, he wanted no one close to his Queen.

"Not just him!" someone yelled out in the distance. Both Mercedes and Phantom turned to see behind them Aran and Evan. Mercedes ran towards them, letting go of Phantom's hand as she ran.

Mercedes hugged Evan and ran to hug her other friend Aran. Luminous got behind Phantom and said to him "So I see you got the message too huh?" Phantom looked at him with curiosity "What do you mean the message?"

"The message", Luminous took out a sheet of paper and showed it to Phantom. Phantom read the paper and was shocked "Me-Mercedes..." he said quietly to not make her turn around.

Mercedes was laughing with her friends even do they had worry in their eyes. Phantom went to her and smiled softly at her, "Mercedes I think we should get going." said Phantom hopefully.

Mercedes nodded and turned to Aran "It was good to see you again Aran." She turned to Evan "And you too Evan." she said smiling.

Phantom put his hand over her waist and brought her closer in. "Ready, Mercedes?" Mercedes blushed and nodded "Goodbye everyone I hope to see you soon!"

Phantom disappeared with Mercedes in his hands. Although Aran was with tears in her eyes, everyone was in a state of depression.

"_She will die by the hands of **him** no one can save her. You try to protect her she never knew that you are the reason she dies or that she'll be the one how kills you all. The Hero's will fall by her arrows and never to rise again._" said Aran, reading the message that was given to the three of them.

They came to say their last 'Goodbye's' to the beautiful archer they known as their good friend, Mercedes. The last initial of the message was '_**A**'_.


	6. The truth is told!

OK i think this should make it better cause i didn't really give my best in last chapter. :(...OK like normal I'll shut up and you enjoy. :3

* * *

Phantom was carried Mercedes bridal style to his ship. "Master...do you wish for us to put her in our guest room?" Phantom looked at the maid with anger

"She is to stay with me...ask that to me again and trust me, you don't want to know what happens if I get anymore angrier."

The maid shivered with great fear "I-I'm sorry M-Master." Mercedes looked at her then at Phantom "Phantom put me down!" she said with her eyes looking dark. "huh?!" Phantom looked shocked. "Put me down Phantom, NOW!"

Phantom noticed the anger in her voice, Phantom did as he was told and put Mercedes down. Mercedes walked over to the maid, she was afraid what Mercedes would do to her. Phantom heard in a different voice, that wasn't Mercedes a more deeper voice and persuading, say "Relax nothing is going to happen to you I promiss...on my life."

The maids eyes glowed, literally glowed, it changed from brown to dark dark red. "N-Nothings going to h-happen to me...y-you promiss."

Mercedes smiled to her "Good, now go do your work...go." The maid repeated again "G-Good, n-now I go d-do my work...I-I go." the maid left the two and disappeared.

Mercedes turned around and Phantom was in shock, her eyes...the eyes he loved...they were cold and blood red. "Mercedes...w-what happened...t-to your eyes."

Mercedes smirked evilly "Do you really want me to tell you Phantom?" Phantom looked deep into her eyes and couldn't believe it, his queen what happened to her...their love for each other just disappeared at that very moment.

Mercedes eyes turned back to they pure sky blue and she closed them, passing out, although Phantom caught her in time. "Mercedes...don't tell me this is what they meant that you end the Heroes."

Phantom carried her to his room and put her in his bed. A small growl came from Mercedes lips, Phantom went on high alert and looked at Mercedes. "M-Mercedes...are you ok?"

Mercedes eyes opened and she sat up quickly, she spoke in the same voice as she did to the maid. "Phantom?...are you really serious HAHA " Phantom was crossed "Who are you?! Get out of Mercedes before I make you regret ever getting close to her!"

Mercedes laughed again "HAHA!...heh Well if you want to know about me than my name is Anilla. I'm taking control of this body... ugh this will have to do for now, she's not as pretty as people always describe her."

Phantom was far from angry "Get out of Mercedes, NOW!" Anilla said in Mercedes' voice "Phantom...please let me stay. I want to be with you Phan-tom." Phantom couldn't say no to her sweet voice "I-I w-will l-let..."

"Common Phantom say what ever you were going to say and I will give you a kiss." she said putting the extra effort on the 'S'. That's when Phantom came to his senses. "Mercedes isn't that type of girl, I fell in love with HER...NOW GET OUT OF HER!"

Anilla hissed at him "Not yet!" Anilla used Mercedes powers and attacked him using her Stunning Arrows. Phantom grunted and yelled "NO...MERCEDES, COMMON SHOW ME THAT YOUR STRONG LIKE YOU TOLD ME!"

Mercedes eyes started to glow back to blue then back to dark red. Phantom noticed that and started to talk to Mercedes while he dodge her attacks. "Mercedes I know your in there common show you powerful!"

"Ph-Phantom..." she said with blue eyes and forcing her bows down. "N-NO! YOUR GOING BACK!" said Anilla as she said forcing her hands back up. Phantom took the chance and punched her 'I'm sorry Mercedes' Phantom's thoughts went through his head.

Mercedes jumped back landed perfectly on her feet. "You shouldn't have done that...Phantom." Phantom looked at her and got ready to fight her, even do he is going to fight the one he loves, but he knew that wasn't her. She has her looks, her body, her power but what she doesn't have was her kind, pure heart that Phantom fell in love with.

Anilla got ready to fight, then suddenly arrows flew at her. "GAH!...WHO DARES-?!" Anilla was punched and knocked over to her knees. A voice said deep and seriously "I DARE, GET OUT OF MY SISTER...ANILLA" Anilla looked up and saw Athena and she hissed at her.

"WHY YOU?!" Phantom got out of his shock and kicked Mercedes. "Athena what's going on?!" yelled Phantom. Athena was trying to hit Mercedes, at the same time they both were trying to dodge Mercedes attacks. "A prophecy, and Mercedes is the sacrifice!"

"Damn it!" Phantom yelled. "So that's why they want her body, to sacrifice her!" Athena nodded, "They want her magic, not her body...to revive the Black Mage, but first they must test her strength...they want her to kill the other Heroes! And I'm guessing your the first victim."

Phantom bucked "But how do you know!?" Athena looked down a then looked at Mercedes and fired at her "I-I was the one who sent the message..." Phantom was in shock "You sent us that message..Why?!" Athena looked at Phantom and was about to answer, but Mercedes shot her.

Phantom looked at Mercedes and he saw tears starting to form in her eyes, she didn't want to hurt them they had to get to her. "MERCEDES HEAR MY VOICE!" said Athena. "S-Sister, Ph-Phantom...HELP M-ME!" the real Mercedes yelled, with tear pouring out of her eyes.

Phantom took the chance and got behind her, Phantom cut her with his cards in her back. "AHH!" he heard Mercedes voice scream...he wanted to stab himself for that, but he knew that was the only way she _might_ return back to her loving self.

Phantom got in front of her and looked at her eyes, they turned back to sky blue and she passed out. Phantom caught her and placed her in his bed. "She's gone...for now." Phantom looked at Athena and slammed her against the wall, "TELL ME EVERYTHING...AND I MEAN EVERYTHING. WHY DID YOU SEND US THAT MESSAGE?! DO YOU WANT TO KILL YOUR OWN SISTER?! ARE YOU JEALOUS OF HER?!..TELL ME NOW!" Phantom said as he punched the wall, right next to Athena's head.

Athena was scared and answered, "F-Fine...but not here...we have to let Mercedes rest, she's used to much magic on us, because of Anilla and if we wake her she might be to weak to even talk." Phantom growled and let her go "Fine...come with me, then you tell me everything I want to know." Phantom said angrily and both Athena and Phantom left the room leaving Mercedes to sleep and to talk about what Athena did.

* * *

OK guys here it is 'phew' that was hard for me to wright hope you guys get enjoy it :3

Well Idk when the next chapter is coming but i promiss to get it to you guys as fast as I can.

Sincerely,

Phantom's Sakura 3


	7. Author's Note: VERY IMPORTANT

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

* * *

Hey guys it Phantom's Sakura, I've been having some writers block and trust me it isn't easy to keep going. But i would like to thank Ten- Face that has been commenting since I've started this story, and many more plp that has comment to my story.

Well since my writers block has gotten to me i think imma take a break for at least a few days maybe 2-4 day i might be back and maybe the next chapter is going to be up at that time...IDK

I hope you guys understand that, plz excuse my horrible writers block trust me I'll be back as soon as i can. Love you guys bye 3

* * *

Sincerely,

Phantom's Sakura 3


	8. You lied to me!

HEY...I'm Back did you guys miss me. Well as normal I should shut up and you guys Enjoy :3

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...so don't ask.

* * *

Phantom sat down in a chair in the meeting room. "Athena...why did you send that message to the Heroes, if you wanted to kill your own sister you would have done it by now...why haven't you."

Athena opened her mouth, but no words came out. Phantom slammed his fist on the table, "TALK!" Athena was shocked and shivered. "Phantom, I sent that message...cause that was not me."

"What do you mean 'That wasn't you', you sent it now tell me WHY?!" Phantom eye's glowed with anger. "I was being forced to do that...by someone you know." Athena said softly. "WHO?! I NEED ANSWERS ATHENA...AND I NEED THEM NOW!"

The door of the room opened slowly, "LEAVE I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE...I'M BUSY!" The door kept opening and Phantom got even angrier. Phantom stood up and walked towards the door, "I SAID I'M- " Phantom shocked, his eyes widen.

"HER SHE'S THE ONE THAT WAS CONTROLLING ME!...Aria!" Athena said all of a sudden. "Aria...what are you doing here I thought you were just a hallucination of mine." Phantom said softly.

"No Phantom I'm not an illusion...I'm just here to warn you, Mercedes is destined to die...and there's nothing you can do Phantom." Aria said kindly yet softly.

"Athena...stay here, I need a word with Aria." Phantom said softly. Athena nodded and took a seat. Phantom went outside the room and took Aria with him.

"Aria...what are you doing here?" Aria smiled softly and grabbed Phantom's shoulders. "I'm here to see you Phantom." Phantom just stood there without a word.

Aria came closer to him, "Phantom...do you miss me, do you want me to be with you?" Phantom stood there shocked he never heard that from Aria...but he liked it.

"Yes, I miss you more than the world!" Phantom said before hugging Aria and before he knew it Phantom had his lips locked with Aria.

What Phantom heard next made his heart sink to his stomach. "Phantom?...you...you really don't want me to be with you, YOU JUST WANT ME TO REPLACE ARIA!"

Aria smirked behind Phantom, while Phantom tried to calm Mercedes. "Mercedes, I love you please calm yourself." Mercedes hand became a fist, "NO YOU...YOU JUST USED ME!"

Mercedes ran towards Phantom in a filling rage...she, she punched Phantom in the face. All Phantom did was take the hit from her, he didn't move back or reacted to the hit.

Mercedes had tears in her eyes filled with tears, "Why..." she said softly. "WHY!?..WHY DID YOU PLAY WITH ME?!" Phantom took a step forward but Mercedes stepped back.

"Mercedes...please." Phantom said softly. Mercedes couldn't take it, she ran off leaving Phantom with Aria. "MERCEDES!" Phantom tried to run to her but he was stopped by Aria.

"Phantom...I'm here forget about her...please don't leave me...Phan-tom." Phantom looked into Aria's purple eyes, "Wait... your eyes are purple WHY?!"Aria smiled and kicked Phantom, Phantom stumbled back. "I will take her power first Phantom as revenge." and she vanished.

"ORCHID" Phantom said under him teeth. His eyes went wide "MERCEDES!" Phantom ran to his room and opened the door it was empty. Mercedes was gone.

Phantom fell to his knees, "Mercedes...MERCEDES!" Phantom yelled. His love the love he wanted to protect was gone she was gone, tears ran down Phantom's face.

'I'm going to find her and when I do I'm going to destroy Lotus and Orchid!' he thought to himself.

* * *

OK here the Chapter 8

I want a moment of silence for the soldiers that lost there life for us.

Thank you

Idk when the next chapter is going up Love you guys

Sincerely,

Phantom's Sakura


	9. How could this happen!

Ok here come Chapter 9, I hope you guys like it...well like normal I'll shut up and you guys enjoy.

* * *

Phantom ran off towards the meeting room, Athena was sitting down with a soft sweep, you could actually see a glint of joy in her eyes. "She's gone...m-my love...she left me..."

Athena looked wide eyed and ran towards him, she grabbed him by the collar with rage. "WHAT WHERE IS SHE...MERCEDES WOULD NEVER LEAVE SOMEONE SHE LOVES ESPECIALLY ON HOW MUCH SHE LOVED YOU, WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Phantom's eyes looked dark and he looked down, not wanting to meet Athena. "I...I kissed Orchid when I thought she was...A-Aria." Athena had her green eyes as wide as they could.

Athena slapped him, "HOW DARE YOU!...IF MERCEDES IS HEARTBROKEN THEN SHE WILL REFUSE TO FIGHT ANYONE THAT MAY TAKE OVER HER BODY!"

Phantom kept looking down and wanted to die for doing something so stupid, but he couldn't just sit around and wait for it to fix itself. Phantom looked up and grabbed Athena's arm, "Common, we're going to find my princess."

Athena smiled and nodded, Phantom dragged her to the front of the ship then letting her go. "Can you sense her? Can you find my queen?" Athena smirked, "Please Phantom, have a little faith in me I am the sister of the best archer known to Maple world...ok I found her."

Phantom smiled in relief, "So were is she." Athena looked back at him, "Your not going to like it. She's at Evan's house, looks like she's has regained some power that she lost."

Phantom's relief burst into a rage of jealousy, he ran to the captain of the ship and gave him orders. "Get this ship to Henesys _**NOW!" **_The captain did as he was told while Phantom ran back towards Athena. "My princess...did you betray me and run off to Evan for a reason...then we will see what happens if this is true." whispered Phantom.

Phantom and Athena arrived in less than 5 minutes in Henesys, when they got there Phantom started to run to Evan's house, with Athena behind him. Phantom heard Mercedes laughing inside the house, 'What are they doing in there?...I have to find out if she really left me.'

Athena opened the door and inside she saw Mercedes with Mir next to her and Evan about to give her a drink. "MERCEDES WHAT GOING ON HERE?!" Phantom screamed at her. Mercedes eyes narrowed, "Nothing...because ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Athena went to Evan and Mir and whispered to them, "You guys might want to come out with me...they need to talk." Evan and Mir nodded with fear of the two heroes fighting, and walked out of their own home without the heroes noticing.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME WHILE PEOPLE ARE AFTER YOUR BODY AND ESPECIALLY RUN TO EVAN!" Phantom said getting closer to her. Mercedes stepped back, "WELL, HOW COULD YOU USE ME AS A DAMN SUBSTITUTE WHEN YOU STILL LOVE ARIA...I'M NOT YOUR STUPID TOY!"

Phantom went wide eyed, " I DON'T LOVE ARIA ANYMORE AND BESIDE THAT WAS ORCHID SHE'S TRYING TO SEPARATE US FOR THEY CAN TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!"

Mercedes eyes went wide, "IF YOU DON'T LOVE ARIA ANYMORE THEN WHY DID YOU SAY 'I MISS YOU MORE THAN THE WORLD' THEN SUDDENLY WHEN YOU SAW ME YOU SAID YOU LO-" Mercedes was silenced by Phantom with his lips locked on Mercedes, Phantom put his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him.

No matter how much she tried she couldn't stay mad at Phantom, she loved him to much. Mercedes gave in for the moment and she hated herself for that. She put her hands around his neck and she let herself forgive him.

When they separated she was blushing with him smiling at her. "Do you forgive me now?...My little princess" Mercedes couldn't think straight at the time she felt dizzy, her head was spinning she saw black dot everywhere.

"Princess? Are you ok?" Mercedes looked at Phantom and he saw that she was sweating, Phantom touched her forehead...she had a fever! Phantom picked up Mercedes and ran outside.

"What happened?!" Athena said worried. "She has a fever we have to get her to bed!" Athena ran to Phantom, "Bye Evan!" she said before they disappeared.

Phantom walked to his room and placed her in his bed, he sat next to her and watched her sleep. Athena came in with some towels and a bucket of water, she soaked the towel and placed it on her head.

Phantom was worried, Athena put her hand on his shoulder "Don't worry its just a fever, she just has a high temperature...she'll be fine." Athena said leaving the room.

"I hope it can go away fast to see her beautiful smile on her face" he said looking down at his hands, he had a long day he closed his eyes and fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

OK here's ch 9 next chapter is going to be up as soon as possible.

Keep commenting to make me keep going

Love you guys

Sincerely,

Phantom's Sakura


	10. Was my nightmare real!

OK guys here's Ch 10 hope you guys like it. Well like normal i'll shut up and you guys enjoy. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! :)

* * *

"Phantom...Phantom...Phantom, wake up." Purple eyes opened and Phantom saw Mercedes wearing a simple blue dress that stopped at her knees, but then again Phantom thought she looked amazing.

"M-Me-Mercedes?" Phantom blushed and Mercedes giggled making Phantom get redder. Mercedes ran off leaving Phantom alone, he smirked and ran after her. "Mercedes? Where are you?" Phantom said with a light tone in his voice.

Mercedes giggled again and ran behind him, Phantom turned around and saw Mercedes in a different dress this time purple. "Hehe, Phantom is the best thief getting slow?"

Phantom shook his head and ignored it for the moment, Phantom grabbed Mercedes by the waist but Mercedes slipped out and ran off again. He ran after her again but he lost her.

He heard her laughter all around him, he kept searching for her but she just...disappeared. "Ph-Ph-Phantom..." Mercedes whispered from behind. Phantom turned around and saw Mercedes and a arrow that through her stomach.

Phantom grabbed Mercedes and ran to find someone to heal her, but he found no one. Phantom put Mercedes down and noticed that his hands were filled with blood.

He checked Mercedes pulse, she was gone. "Mercedes...no...NO...NO! NO YOU CAN'T BE I...I can't lose you too." Phantom heard laughter off in the distance, he turned and saw Anilla, Orchid, Lotus and Athena with her bow in her hand.

Athena looked different she looked darker, more evil, she was wearing a long purple dress with a black jacket. Phantom tried to attack all four of them but he couldn't even get close to them.

"ATHENA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! SHE WAS YOUR SISTER HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER?!" All Athena did was laugh, "You thought i cared to about her. She was a joke...I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE QUEEN NOT HER, SHE STOLE THE THRONE FROM ME!"

Phantom was being shaken awake, "Phantom! PHANTOM WAKE UP...ITS AN EMERGENCY!" Phantom opened his purple eyes and he saw that Mercedes was wearing the blue dress that he saw in his dream, but she was still asleep and looked in peace.

Phantom looked in front of him and he saw Athena worried so much that she was shaking. "What is it Athena?" Phantom said dazed. Then Athena hit him with her bow, and knocked him unconscious.

Athena laughed, her laugh echoed through the room. She picked up her sister,Mercedes, and headed to the end of the ship. "I summon you three...Orchid, Anilla, and Lotus!"

All three evil commander's walked in to see Mercedes asleep in Athena's arms. "OK, we can trust you know...what is your wish?" Athena smirked evilly and said in the coldest voice possible, "I want to be queen of Elluel." All three of them smiled at Athena, Lotus said with a husky voice, "Your wish is my command...new Elven Queen."

Lotus used his magic and made Athena's blood like Mercedes, Athena was the new Queen of Elluel. Athena's body reacted to her being Queen, Athena's clothes changed from the robes she wore to the royal white dress. Mercedes' clothes also change from the royal fighting outfit to a regular dress.

"Good doing business with you," Athena said as she handed her sister over to Lotus hands. All three of them smirked evilly and disappeared with Mercedes. Athena disappeared to Elluel to announce that Mercedes was gone and that she would be the Queen.

* * *

OK guys here the 10 chapter

Well i think by next week the next one will be on I SAID THINK!

Love you guys

Sincerely,

Phantom's Sakura


	11. Help me!

OK here the new chapter...OK like normal I'll shut up and you guys enjoy. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Mercedes opened her blue eyes, she tried to move but suddenly she couldn't move. Mercedes looked at her arms, she was chained from her arms to her legs. Mercedes knew, she couldn't escape, Mercedes was trapped where ever she was.

The door opened up, who came in was Lotus, "Hello Mercedes...missed me." Mercedes tried to move the chains but she was too weak for some reason. "Lotus...w-what have you d-done to me?!"

Lotus got closer to Mercedes, he softly reached up to her and grabbed her chin, "I did nothing to you...yet, relax Mercedes. Trust me...this won't be so bad because you have me." Lotus then kissed her, hard, he bit her lip until it bleed and licked up her blood. "Hmph...goodbye Mercedes," Lotus said as he left the room.

Mercedes struggled, trying to get free but nothing she was trapped. Tears formed in her eyes, "Phantom...Athena...PLEASE COME FOR ME!" Mercedes heard the door open again, her tears fell from her eyes, "ATHENA! THANK YOU...THANK YOU! Common quickly get me out of these chains."

Athena smirked and got closer to Mercedes, she had a arrow in her hand and she started to cut Mercedes ripping through her clothes and making her bleed badly. "AHH ATHENA STOP..THIS... I-I'M LOSING TO M-MUCH BLOOD!" Athena kept slicing until Mercedes was covered with cuts.

"A-A-Athena...w-why are you doing this?" Mercedes could barely say. "Stupid sister I can't believe you don't get it yet." Athena sighed in annoyance, "I betrayed you sister...I never cared about you, since you became Queen of Elluel I always hated you."

Mercedes tried to attack her, but the chains made her stay where she was, "I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHEN I SENSED THE EVIL WITHIN YOU!" Athena put the arrow close to Mercedes neck, "By the way why are you here I thought you would be gloating in Elluel that you are Queen."

Athena laughed, "Oh you do know me sister but I came to see the best archer in the Maple world be all chained up and weak." Mercedes tried to get away from Athena but she was still trapped.

"Goodbye sister...I have a kingdom to rule." Athena disappeared. "Damn her...she...I WILL KILL YOU ATHENA, I WILL KILL YOU!" Mercedes looked at the water puddle on the floor, she saw herself.

Mercedes looked all destroyed and flushed. "Flushed?! why am I flushed?!" Mercedes tried to let her forehead touch her shoulder, when she succeeded she felt her head was burning hot. "N-No ...this can't be. I-I have the Taker's fever."

Mercedes remembered when she was little, Athena had the Taker's she was so weak for the 2 weeks. Mercedes ran through her thoughts trying to remember everything about the Taker's fever.

'OK Mercedes relax, the Taker's fever remember the symptoms. Headache, coughing, very high temperature, and my magic will take longer to regenerate...wait that's what they want me for...my magic. If I can't provide the magic they want then they will kill me. NO! I have to give them the power they want, until Phantom can find me.' Mercedes got out of her thoughts.

"Oh Phantom, please...PLEASE COME FOR ME!" Mercedes screamed out from the top of her lungs. Tears ran down her face, piercing her soft, flawless skin, "Please..." Her whispers echoed the empty room, her voice was strong but what can a regular Elf do now...Mercedes knew she's nothing without her royal power the power of the queen.

She couldn't do anything for at least 48 hours more until her fever could disappear, she couldn't fight or summon anything without using her magic or because she couldn't because she knew she was no longer Queen. Mercedes was trapped whether she liked it or not she was stuck there.

* * *

OK guys here's chapter 11 as promised I hope you guys liked it

IDK when the next chapter will up but I promiss as soon as possible

Comment to keep me going, later guys Love you like always

Sincerely,

Phantom's Sakura


	12. He awaken's and she's gone!

OK guys he's the chapter 12...well times goes by and I'm just wasting it for you. OK like normal, I'll shut up and you guys enjoy :3

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

* * *

His eyes opened up, he was empty in the room...he was alone, no one was there. "Mercedes?"Although no response came out. Phantom looked at the bed it looked like Mercedes didn't even get up from the bed, the sheets would be on the floor.

'Please...' echoed in the room, "MERCEDES!...that voice, that was Mercedes' voice. Mercedes where are you?" Phantom put his hand through his hair, he felt a painful bruise. "Ow!" Phantom screamed out in pain, "Damn it, how did this-..." Phantom went through his memories, he then remembered, "ATHENA...SHE TOOK AWAY MY PRINCESS...that means..."

Phantom ran off, he looked for anyone that saw Mercedes or Athena although no one was there...no one that was alive. Phantom saw a the maid that he threatened when he came in with Mercedes, it was too late she was dead from a arrow through her stomach. Her eyes were open, Phantom closed her eyes and he laid her down.

Phantom went to the engine room, he was lucky he found the captain alive. "Captain how did you survive?!" The captain looked down, "I'm sorry sir...I saw them...i saw them **_her_ **take away ." Phantom's eyes fell in darkness, but then he relaxed, "Captain, it was not your fault...Who exactly did you see take Mercedes?"

The captain looked at the thief, he saw that Phantom wanted an answer at that very moment, "Well I saw three girls one of them was , then other girl had long blonde hair that were in pig tails and had purple eyes." Phantom hissed out, "Orchid!" The captain nodded, "Then there was the last girl, she had red blood eyes and had long black hair. Then there was one boy that looked like Orchid without the long blonde hair."

Phantom knew exactly who the boy was, 'Lotus...hmph this is war Lotus, I swear if you touch my princess I will kill you. A girl with long black hair and red eyes...I know red eyes anywhere...Anilla!'

"Master Phantom...where should we fly to?" Phantom got out of his thoughts, "Well I don't know where Mercedes is...but I do know where a certain new Queen of Elluel might be."

For a moment the captain questioned the thief, "But Sir Phantom, how do you know that there's a new Queen of Elluel? And also may I ask who is the new Queen?" Phantom chuckled, "I saw it in a dream and the new Queen is Athena...Athena Pierce. Now, get this ship to Elluel so I can have a little chat with the new Queen."

The captain nodded and started the engine of the Lumiere, Phantom knew that Mercedes was getting weaker he felt it, his own body felt weak or it could have been the guilt that he let her get taken away.

Phantom headed to his room to try and to take the thoughts away of that. Suddenly a white light passed him, he got himself on guard, "Who's there?!" The light went in front of him and should a figure...it was Mercedes, she was on a wall with chains on her arms and legs, not letting them get close together, her body not even touching the ground.

Phantom gasped and felt dead inside, Phantom also saw that Mercedes was bleeding all over her body: her head, her chest, her legs, and even her arms. Mercedes looked up and looked at Phantom with cold dead eyes, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?! I RATHER DIE THAN HAVE YOU HERE WITH ME!" Phantom's heart broke when he heard those words, he whispered to her, "Mercedes...I'm sorry, I promiss you that I will save you."

Mercedes screamed, "NO, DON'T COME NEAR ME! GET AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS POSSIBLE!" Phantom's heart broke like glass, "M-Mercedes!" She screamed again, "GET AWAY FROM ME LOTUS! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Phantom looked at Mercedes again, he saw Lotus right in front of her. Lotus grabbed her by the chin and kissed her roughly, Phantom wanted to grab Lotus and kill him.

Mercedes screamed with pain, when Lotus let go of her Phantom saw that she was bleeding by her lip and that she had a scar and it looked very recent. The image faded away, "NO!" The light almost disappeared but Phantom yelled at it, "WAIT..was that image in the present?"

The image changes into Aria, she nodded, "Phantom...please save Mercedes I know you love her, even more than you love me. This is the last time I can ever see you again, please don't make me think I wasted that."

Phantom smiled, "So you were the one who warned me about Lotus and Orchid going after her huh. Well thank you Aria I promiss to protect Mercedes...thank you for all your help, Aria." Aria smiled, "Don't promiss me Phantom...promiss Mercedes" And with that Aria disappeared, Phantom smiled, "I'll always remember you...Aria."

The captain specked from the intercom, "Sir Phantom, we are in Elluel." Phantom said with a smirk, "Good...I should go pay my _**old** _friend Athena a visit. Don't worry princess...I'll save you."

* * *

OK that was chapter 12 i should leave a cute little quote that goes with the story

_My heart longs for you, my soul dies for you, my eyes cry for you,_

_my empty arms reach out for you._

Ok Comment to keep me going

Sincerely,

Phantom's Sakura


	13. The new side of Elluel

OK guys here's the NEW chapter...hmm I love taking your time from my story well like normal i'll shut up and you listen. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Athena was happy with everything, she had a new kingdom, her sister was going to be killed and she thought she looked amazing in her new outfit. Athena sighed, "Its has been two day since I have seen my sister, she should be dead by now since I put that poison to make her have the Taker's fever."

Phantom heard Athena and all that she said, he tried to relax but his anger took control of the situation. Phantom had Athena by the neck, his thoughts ran through his head. 'I SHOULD KILL HER...DESTROY HER FOR WHAT SHE HAS DONE. But then again, she has to tell me where they're hiding Mercedes.'

Phantom let go of Athena and she fell gasping for breath, shaken Athena pretended that she was still on his side. "P-Phantom, thank goodness your here Mercedes was taken by Lotus...I tried looking for her but-" She was cut off by Phantom grabbing her by the neck again.

"You think I'm a fool...no I'm a thief...no not even that...I'm the greatest thief and he is going to take back his treasure." Phantom put pressure in her neck, "I should kill you right now, but I need you to guide me to Mercedes." Athena was struggling to breath, "Ph-Phantom..I can't breath!"

Phantom smiled, "Well then, good." Athena looked up at Phantom, "But then where are you going to get another person to tell you where Mercedes is?" Phantom eyes narrowed and he let Athena go.

Athena was trying to get her breath, but Phantom slammed her against the tree. "Now Athena, TALK!" Athena shivered then nodded, "Mercedes was taken cause well...I WANTED TO BE QUEEN SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE QUEEN!" Athena pushed Phantom back and got ready to fight.

Phantom smiled, "Good I thought that this was going to be a boring interrogation." Athena ran up to Phantom and tried to hit him with her bow again but Phantom jumped and kicked her backwards.

"TALK ATHENA,WHERE IS SHE!?" Phantom said attacking her. "Somewhere you will never be able to find her!" Athena shot 5,10,15,and 20 arrows at the same time. Phantom couldn't dodge all the arrows, he got cut almost 10 times. Blood was coming out of his wounds, Athena laughed evilly, "DIE, DIE,DIE! I WON'T GIVE UP MY THRONE FOR MY PATHETIC OLDER SISTER!"

Phantom dodged everything Athena threw at him, but his wounds were getting in the way at the same time. "WHAT'S WRONG PHANTOM?! GETTING SLOWER I SEE, THEN LET ME PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY THEN!"

Phantom was hit with and arrow in the chest, he started coughing up blood. 'N-No...I can't die here, I w-want to find Mercedes..No I-I need to find Mercedes.' His thoughts ran through his head...Athena knew, the great thief was finished.

Athena laughed and laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHA I DEFEATED THE GREAT THIEF PHANTOM! I'M FINALLY MORE POWERFUL THEN THE HEROES!" Athena calmed herself and walk towards Philius. "Get Phantom's body out of here, I don't want my kingdom to smell of death."

Philius bowed, "Yes my mistress." Athena smirked evilly and whispered, "Well, not yet." Philius walked towards Phantom and started to take his body to a near by house. "Sit here Phantom, I have to treat your wounds."

Phantom coughed up more blood and whispered, "W-Why are y-you helping m-me...aren't y-you loyal t-to the Queen of E-Elluel." Philius looked up at Phantom, "Don't talk its going to get in the way of your breathing."

Phantom said, "Answer the question. Now!" Philius was treating the wound at the same time, "I am loyal to the Queen, but I'm also loyal to my little sister." Phantom looked wide eyed, "What Phantom? You didn't knew Mercedes is my younger sister?" Phantom said nothing, and Philius smiled.

"Yes Phantom, Mercedes, Athena and I were family...as little kids, we played all the time together. But when we found out Mercedes was the heir of the throne, Athena was destroyed. Athena said that her goal was that she would be the Queen and the best of the best. But when Mercedes was chosen Athena said that she would do anything to be Queen."

Phantom looked up, "Even if it meant killing her own sister." Philius nodded, "Well even do I'm the Elder of Magic, I will help my little sister. All done, now go and save my sister." Phantom smiled and nodded, "Don't worry I will save my princess."

Phantom jumped out of the house and headed for Athena, he found her and pinned her against the wall, "Now tell me or I kill you." Athena was afraid, "H-How are you alive?!" Phantom smirked, "Your older brother told me everything." Athena narrowed her eyes, "Damn you PHILIUS!" Phantom smiled and grabbed her by the arm and teleported her to the ship, to find Phantom's lost treasure.

* * *

OK sorry i was late and stuff but eh its summer~

Comment and like to keep me going~

OH wait my little cute quote time: _Once you find TRUE LOVE don't expect to find it again so Hold on to it, _

_hug it, embrace it while you have it.~ Unknown_

IDK when the next chapter might come up soo wait and see.

Sincerely,

Phantom's Sakura~


	14. Her final tears of sadness

OK here's chapter 14 hope you like it. OK like normal I'll shut up and u plp read enjoy :3 I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Athena was tied up and gauged, she was fighting for her freedom. Phantom just looked off in the distance, his thoughts going through his head. 'I have her in my grasp, my Mercedes, but I can't feel her magic anymore. She's getting weaker, I can feel it...hold on Mercedes, just hold on.'

Athena kicked him, Phantom looked down and saw her in the ground looking at him with evil and death in her eyes. Phantom took off the cloth from her mouth, "What is it?"

"LET ME GO OR I WILL KILL YOU!"Athena screamed off the top of her lungs. Phantom just left the room leaving her looked up and tied up. He could hear Athena scream all over the ship, "I knew I should have taped her mouth shut, she should be more quiet." Phantom whispered to himself.

Phantom had enough of waiting, he took the chance and went back to his room. "Athena, its time tell me where she is!" Athena was trap she knew she had only one option, "Fine if I tell you where she is then you have to let me go...Deal?"

Phantom knew it was a trap and that she might attack him and Mercedes, but then again it could be him only chance. "Deal, now tell me where is Mercedes."

Athena smirked, "You're more stupid then I thought she's at the Time Temple only place good enough for them to drain her power and since she's weak she won't be able to fight back the powerful monsters."

Phantom walked backwards slowly in shock, "M-Mercedes..." Athena smiled with happiness, "Ah sigh poor Phantom he couldn't save his "treasure." Now let me go that was the deal now bye bye."

Phantom was still in a state of shock, "N-No...you will take me to the temple so I can save her." Athena looked at him in anger and in agitation, "WHAT?! You said that you were going to let me go free! WE HAD A DEAL!"

Phantom looked at her with cold dead eyes, "Well the deal just got canceled." Athena crawled to his him, "LET ME GO NOW! I AM THE QUEEN OF ELLUEL, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Phantom walked out of the room, nothing but his thoughts in his head. 'Mercedes...I'm sorry cause I couldn't protect you, but trust me when I see you again nothing will take you away anymore.'

* * *

Screaming would drowned the Temple, the screams came from the ex-queen herself. Mercedes was bruised and battered, no sounds came from her torn lips when she tries to rest. Lotus would forcefully kiss her that made her lips bleed, Orchid would beat her when she's resting from the drain of her magic, and Anilla would be the one that steals her magic.

Tears would appear in Mercedes eyes at the end of the day, she would whisper out of her bleeding lips the name of her lover. She would scream when she was being drained from her magic. That's all that she could do, the fever was gone but her torture. . . her torture would go on until she died.

"Phantom. . . Is is normal for me wanting to die?. . . you would say that you would rather give up your life before letting me take my own life away. Hmph I guess that that's normal for you."

Suddenly a quiet night came and a strong crash came from the Temple, Mercedes didn't mind it at all. She would hear crashes and grunts from the guards just outside of her cell.

"Mercedes, time to wake up!" Mercedes looked at the door of her cell, her eyes watered. It was Phantom and the other three heroes. Aran busted the door open and Phantom ran inside to get her down.

Mercedes just watched in awe of the four heroes saving her life. "Missed me Mercedes?" Phantom said with a soft of sweet voice. Mercedes couldn't hold her tears any longer, she cried in Phantom's chest as the thief stroked her hair.

* * *

OK sorry i was late went of vacation for a while AND YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS IT'S

CUTE QUOTE TIME:

**_I have you in my grasp and I won't let go,_**

**_I searched long and hard to find the love of my life _**

**_now they are here wanting nothing more then to_**_ **see me~!**_

IDK when the next is gonna come out but be patient and it may come out soon

Like and Comment to keep me going

Sincerely,

Phantom's Sakura


	15. This isn't happening

OK here is the new chapter well like usual, I'll shut up and u guys enjoy :3 I DONT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

Phantom took off his cape and wrapped it around Mercedes, "Don't worry Mercedes. . . I'm here nothings going to take you away from me." From the side of her eyes Mercedes could see her former friend.

Mercedes crashed her against the wall and screamed at her, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!? YOU WANTED ME DEAD ATHENA. . . THEN WHY ARE YOU HELPING THEM SAVE ME!?"

Phantom pulled Mercedes back, "Princess please calm down. . . I know you're mad at her but please relax. Athena is on our side for the time being." Athena narrowed her eyes, "Trust me right now I could be killing you. . . my foolish sister."

"If it wasn't for Phantom being here, I would be killing you right now little sister!" Mercedes and Athena both felt a dark aura around them and they both said at the same time, "THE'RE COMING!"

Before anyone could react an explosion happened, Phantom jumped over and shielded Mercedes from the blast. Mercedes looked up and saw Phantom with a cut in his face, she looked down and saw that allot of the heroes were injured badly.

"M-Mer-cedes are y-you ok?" Phantom said stuttering trying not to fall on top of her. Mercedes nodded and he whispered to her, "T-That's good. . ." Phantom fell on the floor then Mercedes saw the injuries on his back, she gasped.

Blood rushed out of Phantom's wounds on his back, Aran was scrapped from her face, Evan had a shard of glass on his stomach, and Luminous took a brick to his head.

Mercedes got up with only a few scratches, she looked at Athena and she saw that she had not injury at all. "HOW DON'T YOU HAVE AN INJURY!?" Mercedes screamed of the top of her lungs.

Athena smirked, "Luminous and Evan were useful." Mercedes' power grew and grew, "You used my friends as A SHIELD!" Athena smiled, "And. . . its not like there important to anyone."

Mercedes power finally hit its maximum, her eyes changed from pure blue to deep dark marine blue. Mercedes summoned her weapons and instantly attacked her sister.

At an instant Mercedes could have killed Athena but then she heard a whisper, "Mer-Mercedes. . . s-stop don't. . ." Mercedes went to her senses and stopped herself.

She turned around and saw Phantom struggling just to get closer to her, Mercedes ran towards him and went on her knees. She softly grabbed his cheek and holded him tight.

Athena had the room with her laughter, "This is just perfect!" Mercedes ignored her and focused on Phantom, "W-What was...that p-po-power M-Me-Mercedes?"

"I don't know, but please stop talking. I'm scared your not gonna heal by talking." He smiled at her and laid his head at her legs. He rested his body, then a strong force pushed her away, it was Lotus.

* * *

NEED MORE TIME AND DONT HAVE A QUOTE AAAHHHH IM SOO UNPREPARED

Sincerely,

Phantom's Sakura


	16. The battle starts

OK here's the new chapter I hope you guys enjoy OK like normal imma shut up and you guys enjoy! :3

* * *

As the ex-queen was trying to break free from her abuser, Phantom grabbed Lotus leg and trying to make him let go of his love. Lotus laughed at the broken thief, "And what is this, the famous thief laying on the floor trying to protect his broken treasure?"

Phantom said struggling to get to his feet, "Let her go...NOW LOTUS!" As Lotus laughed, he pulled at Mercedes hair, the poor queen yelped in pain. Her strands of hair was ripping apart of her.

As Phantom watched in horror as his future was being hurt while he was just standing there. Mercedes looked at Phantom in pain and fear as she fell to the cold ground, he didn't move he only watched as Lotus hurts her.

Part of her heart was telling her that he didn't care but as long as he thinks he loves her that he would be happy. Mercedes lifted herself from the floor, injured, bruised, and battered. She stepped in Lotus' way to protect Phantom.

"What's this? Are you trying to protect the one who couldn't even protect himself or his past love?" Mercedes eyes narrowed at him, Phantom saw the blood of Mercedes dripping down from her weak body.

A whisper came out of him, "Don't M-Mercedes...d-don't fight him." Mercedes turned to him with a soft red smile, "I will protect you Phantom, even if it cost me my life."

Mercedes summoned out the last of her magic to her weapons. Then Mercedes and Lotus ponced at each other, their attacks was blocked by. . . Phantom. "I said 'Don't fight him', but you just don't listen."

Mercedes smiled and passed out on the ground, Phantom sighed at her. "Mercedes. . . you pushed yourself to far." Phantom looked at Lotus with anger and rage, he powered himself to his maximum. Then his power increased even more, his eyes turned dark purple.

"YOU ARE THE REASON MY QUEEN CRIES. . . ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Lotus smiled and looked at Mercedes, then back at Phantom. "DON'T LOOK AT HER!" Phantom and Lotus pounced at each other.

As they fought Athena was dragging Mercedes' body away to finish her off. A knife hit the side of Athena, stopping her at her tracks, "HOW ARE YOU EVEN AWAKE!"

Aran smirked, "You won't take away my friend, NOT WHILE I'M BREATHING!" Athena and Aran looked at each other with raging eyes, Aran pounced at Athena. At that big moment their battle had started.

Anilla sneaked in the room, 'Aww would you look at that, Mercedes looks so peaceful not screaming off the top of her lungs but I like her better with the screams of pain.'

Anilla started to pull Mercedes between the two brawls, then a dark magic hit her at soon as she got closer to Mercedes. Anilla looked at who attacked her, blood dripped down his head. Luminous looked at Anilla, "Trust me, you don't want to mess with me. . .ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES WITH MY FRIENDS!"

"That girl. . . she's the cause of all!" Evan slightly woke up from this wounds, he turned to see Orchid at the edge of Mercedes' body. As Orchid dragged her body to kill Mercedes, Evan looked at Mercedes and attacked Orchid.

"NO!" Orchid then pounced at Evan, although Evan kicked her and it pushed her all the way to the other side. Orchid's eyes glowed purple, "I'm not going to lose to someone like you!" As Orchid stood in front of Evan the pounced at each other again and their battle started.

As Mercedes' body rested in the ground; Lotus, Athena, Anilla, and Orchid went against Phantom, Aran, Luminous, and Evan. They all battled for the future sake of Mercedes' life. In pain or death _**OR** _for Love and Happiness.

* * *

OK HERE WAS THE NEW CHAPTER I HOPE U ENJOYED

Cute quote time~

I fight for our love, I smile to see you

I won't leave you go no matter how many times you tell me to

I'll stay till the end of time~

COMMENT TO KEEP ME GOING LATER

Sincerely,

Phantom's Sakura


End file.
